


Transcendent Suffering: The Last Time You Said You Had Something to Show Me

by itsbeautiful



Series: Transcendent Suffering: A Dalliance in Excerpts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Excerpts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Will, transcendent suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/pseuds/itsbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The last time you said you had something to show me, it involved you cuffing me to the wheel of your Aston Martin, telling me to take a drive in some rouse of a romantic countryside destination we never quite reached, and then us nearly careening to our deaths all because you ‘had something to show me.’” </p><p>“I recall that being quite a pleasurable experience... You tend to send a tangle of mixed messages when my mouth is on you, and your cries to stop sound quite similar to ones of you begging me not too…What else could I do except weigh the options of our imminent deaths against the sounds you make when I am finishing you off?” Will’s breath hitched. “I was rather pleased and somewhat grateful you managed not to take us off yet another cliff, however.”</p><p>“I thought you enjoyed learning new things…” A mouth brushed the nape of his neck. </p><p>“And the last time you said that…” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It was in the guise of a fishing trip, and when you realized that I in fact, did not mean fishing in a metaphorical sense, you broke my perfectly good fishing pole by tangling the lure and snapping it in half just to rid me of clothes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendent Suffering: The Last Time You Said You Had Something to Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockNotWork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ClockNotWork).



“H-hannibal…” White knuckles clenched tighter to a wheel. “Y-you’re going to fucking nnn—“ Arms locked into position in a rattle of chains, shaking as dust trailed behind in the rearview mirror. “—fuck, fuck! Hannibal!” A dress shoe stomped down an accelerator, low moan drowned out by a grinding engine. “For god sake, you’re going to get us fucking killed!”

_Fuck!_

Will’s eyes flicked down from a narrow road to the back of the older man’s head bobbing in his lap. A hot tongue swirled up his throbbing cock before sinking back down. With another swear, the younger man tore his eyes away to stare past his aching wrists handcuffed to the Aston Martin’s steering wheel. He guided the car around another winding road, groaning as lips pulled up from the base to the head, lapping in quick flicks before releasing.

“William…” Hannibal lifted his head slightly, looking upward to meet stormy blue glancing down, chiding softly, “Transmissions are rather more…” Fingertips pushed at his boxers down, gliding over rough flesh before cupping balls in a light squeeze leaving Will breathless. “…costly to replace in designer cars than a battered automatic volvo, my dear. Would you be so kind as to put the clutch _properly_ in to fifth gear?”

“T-this is fucking reckless!” Will hissed, straining against the handcuffs locked tight to the lower part of the wheel. He jammed the stick into the next gear, eyes locking on a ticking odometer as warm fingers slowly began to slide up and down his length. “And nnn… dangerous, Hannibal, even for you.”

“Mmm…” Lips sucked lightly on the tip, swirling and prodding at a slit, lapping up white fluid. “Have you always found danger stimulating, Will?” The older man murmured, tracing with the tip of his tongue, up and then down.

“Nnn…”

“Did the element of danger hunting me excite you?” Hot breath fluttered out. “And I assure you… if you maintain the appropriate speed limit and afford proper focus to the task at hand, it is quite safe.”  

“S-sa-shit!” His hips bucked up to a hot, wet mouth swallowing him whole. “F-fuck, Hannibal, nnn please can’t I just pull over? Nnn-no, H-hann…” Will cursed again as warmth disappeared, cock slapping down on the hem of his finely pressed button up shirt in a stream of come and saliva. “Hannibal!”

Rolling languidly back into a leather chair, maroon eyes slid over to study fists clenching on the steering wheel at ten and four. A wolfish smirk appeared. “I’m sorry, Will, I couldn’t quite hear you over the sound of moaning.” A knuckle brushed away spit clinging to an angular jaw. “Did you not only a moment ago ask me to give you release?”

A hand tried to jerk free from the steering wheel to pull the older man back, held back in a rattle of chains. Heat clawed inside his lungs. Will let out a low growl at the chuckle his restraint elicited. His cock throbbed to the sensation of an accelerator reverberating beneath his feet. His eyes locked on curving lips, mouth watering. He felt how smooth they would be to suck between his teeth. How they would taste bloodied on his tongue reverberating in low moans rising from Hannibal’s throat.

“I didn’t ask you to _stop_!” His eyes flicked back to a navigation system chirping another instruction. “I asked if I could stop the fucking car to fuck you! Whatever this romantic destination of your is can wait, don’t you think?”

Hannibal smirked at desperation edging into his voice, pushing up a cuff and glancing at a flashing watch. “Oh William, it would be so terribly rude of us to come all this way and be late for our reservations.”

“Nnn…” The younger man let out a needy sound as a mouth descended on the side of his throat, nipping and sucking gently. “I… offer to f-fuck you and your main concern is the t-time? What the hell is your obsession with time?”

“Without a sense of propriety placing time in a careless attitude would merely permeate anarchy in the world, William.” Hannibal murmured, leaning back to admire a bruise forming above a finely stitched collar. “As for my obsessions… I believe you are my only one. And on a side note, asking to pull over and asking me stop intimately pursuing my tastes for you… are one in the same.”

“Really, Hannibal?” Will let out a hot breath, shaking his head in bewilderment and frustration. “I think I preferred your lightly implied cannibalism.”

_“In approximately ten miles, take a left onto La Combe d’Apt.”_

“Do you want me to stop, Will?” The older man pressed forward, teeth nipping at the curve of his ear before pulling away, running a tongue across sharp teeth. “Might I admonish you to keep your eyes on the road. Not fixated on my mouth. As endearing as I find it, I do not believe Fate would afford us the luck of surviving two kinds of falls.”

_Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes. It says ten more minutes. We probably won’t die in a fiery car crash if I just keep—_

“Fucking hell, Hannibal!” Will moaned, legs shaking as a wet mouth plunged down his cock. “You’re going to kill us…”

His cock jerked as the older man hummed disapprovingly around it, sucking up and down the shaft in long slow strokes. Spit trickled down its length, pooling and dripping down trembling thighs. Will clenched tighter to the wheel, imagining raking his nails through the scalp below and pushing lips nipping and teasing his head down to the base with each yank of fine hair. He ground his hips up, groaning, foot punching up and down on accelerator each time his head hit the back of a throat causing the car to jerk.

“God…” Another low moan filled the car as Hannibal growled around his cock in warning. “Oh god…” The younger man felt his legs tense, jamming the back of his head into the headrest, desperate to keep his eyes from snapping shut. “H-hannnnn, H-hannibal, please ah, please I…”

_“You have arrived at your destination.”_

“Fuck it!”

Will jammed his foot on the brake without thinking. The Aston Martin sputtered to a stall, rolling forward. He slammed his left foot on the clutch and the right back on the brake, twisting the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered, whining pitifully with each turn. He let out another forceful swear before digging his heel into the emergency brake and ramming it into place. The car jerked to a halt.

“Hannibal, _fucking please_!”

Metal scraped down Will’s wrist as he yanked at the handcuffs, throwing his head back as a flat edge of a tongue dragged from base to tip, ringing around foreskin in a wet trail. Nails sank into the sides of his thighs, scraping along fine trousers seams. Hannibal dug his fingers into soft clefts, dragging the younger man to the edge of his seat to keep him firmly in place, marking flesh in red fingerprints to admire later. His eyes snapped shut as the older man sucked harder, sending a flurry of sparks coursing up his spine.

Will watched with short, shallow gasps of air and a name on his lips. He groaned louder when nails clamped down and palms lifted in rhythm with each rolling thrust of his hips. A mantra fell off his lips— _fuckmefuckmefuckmeHannibalGodfuck_ —thighs shaking, sweat pooling down his navel, grinding up as a groans reverberated around his shaft. A throat restricted, swallowing down in obscene choking sounds of spit and sharp breathing. Another forceful lift buried his cock in the back of a wet throat.

“ _Hannnnibalohgod_!”

Will came hard, spilling down a throat, as a tip of a tongue swirled approvingly around a jerking shaft. He slumped back into leather with a weak noise, head falling back to stare up blindly at a roof. A hum sent him jerking forward in a gasp as Hannibal pulled his lips away, nostrils flaring below glowing red eyes. A flash of teeth glittered in the dark. He was barely breathing and the older man hardly appeared flushed, dabbing elegantly at the corners of his mouth. He looked perfectly presentable, unwrinkled, and meticulously perfect. 

“We will have to work on your ability to follow directions, William,” Hannibal noted with another dark smile, eyes flicking up and out to the windshield.

“Yours…?” Will let out breathlessly, tipping his head to the side. “Or…in a more geographical general kind of sense?”

The older man chuckled, retrieving a small key from the corner of his waistcoat pocket. “Given your willingness to disobey…” Fine strands of silver hair brushed at his cheek as Hannibal leaned across, removing handcuffs on Will’s left hand, closest to the driver side door. “…as well as a fumbling ability to navigate while distracted…” A wolfish smile appeared, head tilting to the side. “It is in my professional opinion, you need further instruction.”

“Would you mind removing these?” Will pulled back, nodding towards the handcuffs remaining on his right hand. “I don’t think society would approve of our kind of rings in a public venue…”

Eyes smoldered to faint sparking embers. “Not quite yet…”

_“You have arrived at your destination.”_

Will’s eyes flicked warily away from ones glowing with hunger. He looked out to find the car had rolled to stop in the middle of a flat deserted field. He glanced to the left and then to the right. Nothing but trees for miles and miles. A dirt road wound out of sight in the rearview mirror.

“Hannibal…” Will took in a steadying breath, blinking his eyes closed slowly. “Why is the navigation system insisting we have reached our intended destination?” He asked in a hissing breath. He glanced down at a fine black suit clinging to his frame, tie hanging haphazardly loose around his throat. “Would you care to explain to me why… I… or rather we… are parked in the middle of nowhere playing dress up?”

He found the older man smirking, tucking a pocket square neatly back into a breast pocket. “Mmm…” Maroon eyes flicked down to rest on his cock cooling in the air, trousers pushed down his hips, belt swinging open. “Given your state, Will, I believe you might be considered dressed down for the occasion.” A hand reached over, adjusting the tie, tugging its knot neatly around his throat. “And I always appreciate an opportunity to admire your form…”

The longer Will glared at him the wider his smile became. It was unnervingly smug. Hot breath eased out between clenched teeth. The younger man mentally noted to wipe it off later in a crush of teeth and lips.

Hannibal raised a fair brow, stroking two fingers down muscles ticking along his jaw, replying sweetly, “I told you the route was perfectly safe, Will. Now, would you mind driving us home? I would like to arrive in time to make us a proper meal as I am… famished.” Teeth flashed up. “I believe we have about an hour to perfect your lessons in learning how to drive a stick shift with an abundant amount of more skill and grace. Among... other things.”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Where we explore that little bit of conversation of: "The last time you said that..." bit from Chapter 34 of Transcendent Suffering. And since we are all currently *suffering* quite literally in the latest chapters, let's have this for a distraction! 
> 
> Next scene/chapter: The guise of a fishing trip!
> 
> (Hope these will do justice, Clock! ; ) )
> 
> If there are any other scenes/lines/chapters you are interested in exploring or delving in to from the main fic, let me know guys! And as always, thank you for the support!


End file.
